Chapter 1: I Will Always Love You
by ILoveAdamLambert125
Summary: 2 years after Idol Tour Adam is ready to express his love to Allison Iraheta. He is on the way to her house when something happens. Kris Allen plays a big part in this also.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story in Mid July and posted it, but since my computer had been broke for 3 months I have updated it. This is the life story of Adison. Please Review and continue to look for new chapters. This is so fake. This took place 2 years after the tour. Allison is 22 and Adam is 23. I don't owe no of them.

I Will Always Love You

Adison

Adam was thinking to himself about Allison and how he wished he could see her and tell her how he feels about her. He was to busy thinking and didn't see the car that was about to hit him, he looked up suddenly and tried to swerve but couldn't, they had hit head on.

The only one that knew Adam was in the hospital was Kris, he had seen what happened. Adam called him earlier that day to tell him he was going to see Allison one day soon. Kris was on the verge of tears and praying that his friend would survive also for the courage to help and comfort Allison during this time. He hated to call Allison with bad news but she had to know about Adam, so he called her.

Allison had just got home and seen her phone ringing, when she answered it she found out it was Kris. She told herself something must have happened because Kris only called her when bad news comes it was 7 months ago when he last called her to tell her they should see other people. "Hey Allison, this is Kris." Allison heard the sadness in his voice, and prayed it wasn't about Adam, but she braced herself for the worst. "Kris what's wrong?" "Allie, its Adam he's in the hospital, he had gotten in a head on collision the driver of the other car died, I don't know about Adam." Allison couldn't breathe she started to cry, and she heard Kris sniffling. Adam had to be alright she hadn't told Adam her feels for him yet. "Allie we have to be strong, Adam is tough he'll make it through. I am going to go see him you want to go?" Allison was shaken up and snapped at Kris with tears in her eyes. "Don't call me Allie, Adam calls me that only." "I'm sorry I totally forgot that he called you that." "I will go with you and I know Adam is tough I am just afraid." Kris wished he was there in person to tell her so he could wrap her up and give her a big hug. "I'll pick you up in 10 mins." "Ok thanks for telling me about Adam." "I know how much you love him." "Come get me now please." the phone call ended. Allison was on her way to get dressed when her eyes landed on a picture Matt had taken of her and Adam goofing off together. That was one of the many pictures she had of Adam. She fell apart just looking at the picture, she took it down hugged it, cried, kissed it, and prayed that her lover would survive.

Kris finally came over and picked her up 30 mins later, while they were in the car Kris told her that he would be there for her through the whole process. "Kris please don't talk right now I am worried about Adam." "Ok Allison I will turn the radio on." "That will help maybe." Kris turned the radio on but he forgot he had Adam's Pre Idol CD in and the first song that came on was "As Long As Your Mine" Allison heard the song and cried so hard, it was a song Adam had sung to her on Idol and everyday on Tour 2 years earlier. She exploded with tears and makeup running. Kris looked at her and turned off the radio. "What's wrong Allison?" "Kris don't you know who sang that song?" he remembered and realized that the CD was still in and that was Adam singing. "Oh Allison, I am sorry I forgot to take out the CD today. I am worried about Adam too, I look up to him as a brother. We are going to get through this. " I know we will and I will try to stop crying."

They both got to the hospital and were looking for a nurse but found Adam first. "Oh Kris look at him." "I see him." Kris said teary eyed. Allison was already crying and she saw Kris fixing to cry but it looked like he was fighting it. "Kris it is alright to cry." Allison told him through her tears. "Allison I want to be there for you and if I am crying it will look like we will both need comforting." "Kris we will get through this together and I know it will be hard." Kris couldn't keep it together now he and Allison were both crying. "Allison lets go see Adam." When they got in the room the tears came back. They saw Adam with tubes coming out of his mouth and he looked frozen. Kris got down and started praying again, he turned to Allison which was pale. "Kris I hope he makes it." "Me too Allison." "I love him so much and if he goes he won't know how much I love him." Kris was thinking of how he could tell Katy what happened to Adam when he could hardly help Allison. A nurse came in and asked, "What are yall doing in this private room?" "This is my brother." Kris lied. Allison was crying when she went over to see Adam, she touched and kissed Adam's cold hand and put it to her face. "Adam please wake up she cried. The nurse told them that Adam is very lucky to survive but he is in bad shape and didn't see him making it past a week. He was in a deep coma, had broken ribs, and sprained hand. Allison started shaking and crying then she fell on the floor next to Adam's bed. Kris picked her up, hugged her, and told her to just talk to Adam. She went to talk to Adam and told him she loved him as a boyfriend then she told Kris to go home and get some rest. She was going to read to Adam, Kris left and she was all alone with Adam.

Allison packed her tour journal because she was going to tell Adam all her secrets she wrote about him, hoping he would hear her and wake up. She read and read until she fell asleep. She dreamt Adam was better and by her side. She woke up suddenly and saw Adam in his same state she cried and cried.

Kris went home to tell Katy about Adam. "Kris, where have you been?" "Katy I have some bad news, Adam is in a coma." Katy started to cry, Kris went to pick her up and sat her on his lap. "Kris I am worried about Adam." "Allison is too, she is barely hanging on, and we have been crying off and on all day and night long." "Adam was so good to us, we wouldn't have anything if it wasn't for Adam. I don't know how we could get through this if Adam goes." "Can you and Allison stop saying that, he is fighting and he will never give up." they were both crying now. "Kris I want to go see Adam." "Ok we'll go now."

Allison was singing to Adam when she saw Katy and Kris coming through the doors. "Allison, Katy wanted to see Adam." She and Katy went to see Adam. "Adam, this is Katy I am looking forward to when you wake up and be with us again. I also w-want t-to t-thank y-you f-for w-what y-you d-done f-for u-us." Katy broke down after she kissed Adam's cold cheek, and Allison started to cry too. Kris went to go hug them both. 20 mins later they went home. Allison was there with Adam again alone.

2 weeks later Adam's mom and dad came up to see him. The doctor told them that Adam maybe brain dead. Allison couldn't control herself she went to call Kris to come comfort her. Kris was there in 10 mins. "Kris I don't what to do if Adam goes." "He won't die he will fight." "Kris the doctors said he maybe brain dead." "I didn't know that." he said with tears. "We need to go see Adam." "I am right behind you Allison." "Kris I am so guilty I should've told Adam I loved him then he wouldn't be here." "Allison don't blame yourself." he went over to hug her. "Allison you here to tell Adam goodbye?" the doctor asked her. She shook her head and ran to Kris and Adam's mom crying. "Allison, tell Adam how you feel about him." Adam's mom said. "OK I will." she went running to Adam's bedside crying. "Can I have some time alone with Adam please?" everyone was out in a matter of seconds. Allison was almost in bed with Adam only a foot separating them. She spoke softly to him and stroked his soft hair. "Adam I love you so much I would be glad if you would wake up. I wish you love me as much as I love you. I will always love you no matter what happens." she kissed him on the cheek but wanted to kiss his lips. She went to tell the family to come in. They all came in except for Kris he had left a note. "Kris left you a note to read." Adam's mom said. Allison thanked her and hugged her. The note had said to call him if Adam makes it or not, she had to sit down because Kris always had hope for Adam and now he said to call if Adam dies, also the reality sat in on her that Adam might not make it. Adam's parents said their teary goodbyes and told Allison she could stay with Adam. Adam's mom couldn't leave her baby so she stayed in the hall wishing he wake up.

20 mins later Allison went to tell Adam she loved him again. She cried herself to sleep thinking about the times she was with him and she might not ever see his smile or voice again. When she woke up Adam was beside her on the pullout bed, she thought she was dreaming so she pinched herself. "Baby girl what are you doing?" "Adam I thought I was dreaming." she sobbed. "Allie please don't cry I am alright now, I didn't give up." "Adam I love you so much I didn't know what I would've done if I lost you." "Baby I didn't die and I love you too!" Allison went over and kissed his lips where she fell at peace at. "I have been here crying, praying, and telling you for 2 weeks that I love you." "I know I heard you 100 times and momma, Katy, and Kris told me too!" "Adam I told Kris I would call him when you wake up and I think your mom is still here, I will be back." "Ok Allie, I love you!" "I love you too!" they departed with a kiss.

When Allison got in the hallway she busted into tears, Adam's mom heard her crying and asked, "Did he go to the angels?" "No! He is awake!" "Allison I knew you would make him wake up he loves you." "Leila I didn't save him, he saved himself, and he kept fighting and didn't give up. I know he loves me, I love him too!" she left and went to call Kris. "KRIS HE IS UP!" she yelled into the phone she felt eyes looking on her but she didn't care her lover was alive. "Allison I am so happy, I told him today that you loved him the same way he loves you." "Oh Kris thanks so much." Your welcome Allison I'll be up there after I tell Katy he's up, she was crying as much as you." "That is because everyone loves Adam!" "True Allison!" she walked back in the room waiting for Kris to come up, she saw Leila and the nurse talking to Adam. The nurse told Adam that he has a sprained hand, but his ribs were healed. "Oh that is why I couldn't touch my baby's face." "Yes, you are healing very fast and you will be moved to a room outside the ICU shortly." "Ok!"

10 mins later Kris came up "Hey bubby! We have been waiting for you to wake up." "I know this little cutie has been waiting every second." he hugged Allison. ""Yes she has Adam, she loves you." "I know I love her too!" "Katy wants you to call her, I told her you were awake and alright but she wants to hear you say it." "Ok I will call her." so Adam called Katy and told her he was alright, after the call Kris told Adam and Allison goodnight and went home. Right after Kris left the nurse came to move Adam to a room out of the ICU. Soon after that Adam had Allison in his bed in a private room it was 11:30pm and Allison had a rough 2 weeks and she was getting tired, she smiled because she had Adam to snuggle up to. "Baby girl I know you are tired but I have a question." "What baby?" "Who told you I was here?" "Kris did, he was in a store down from where you had the wreck and called me he was very afraid and I was too." "I need to pay him back." "No he told me he repaid you back after all you done for him and Katy and he looks up to you as a brother." "He has never told me that before." he kissed Allison. "Adam the day Kris took me up here to see you we listened to the radio but Kris had your Pre Idol CD in and the first song we heard was "As Long As Your Mine" and I broke down b-because I-I d-didn't k-know I-If y-you w-were g-g-going t-to m-make I-it." she was beyond crying and Adam wrapped her up and gave her a bear hug like he did on the tour. "Allie please stop crying I need to say something I have loved you when we were on Idol and never stopped loving you and I was afraid to tell you I didn't know what you would've thought and said." "I have loved you since then too!" "Allie I want to date you and want you to move into my house when I get out." "Adam I will!" they both hugged and kissed and Adam sung her to sleep.

Adam was release 4 days later and Allison started moving in Adam's house with Kris and Katy's help since they lived right across from Adam. "Adam I am so happy you are ok." "No more of that Allie, we have a great rainbow ahead of us, we need to put that behind us." "Oh Adam I will try." she got teary eyed just thinking about it and Adam saw the sadness in her eyes so he told her to go dancing with him that night. "Adam I would love to but I can't dance." "I will teach you." all day long Adam and Allison were dancing with each other. That night came and Allison looked like she had been dancing for years. "Adam you are an amazing teacher and dancer and you made me dance like I was born dancing." "Allie I love you so much I couldn't see you sad around the house." "Adam I won't get sad now that you are by my side." they hugged, kissed, and danced the night away.

A month flew by and Adam and Allison had been dating a month and a half but to them it felt like they have been dating for years. Adam told her they couldn't keep their dating away from their parents, so Allison called hers first. "Mom, dad, Adam and I are dating." "That's great honey, I always knew you loved Adam." Mrs. Ireheta said. "Just make sure he treats you right not like Kris did." Mr. Ireheta added. " Adam thinks I am his princess and daddy Kris did nothing wrong, also if it wasn't for Kris I wouldn't have known about Adam." "Oh Kris is a good guy then." "Yes daddy Kris is a great guy. " the phone call ended and Adam couldn't wait to put his arms around her, he came over picked her up spun her around, and kissed her. "Ok baby now it is you turn." "I already called mom and Mark, and dad and Melinda. Now we just need to tell the world." "Baby I am scarred." "Don't worry it will be alright with me by your side." "Adam I love you so much."

2 weeks later Adam knew he wanted Allison as a wife, he blindfolded her and drove her to the American Idol stage where they first fell in love with each other. He guided her to the stage but before he took the blindfold off he sang "As Long As Your Mine" when he finally took the blindfold off Allison looked surprised. "Allison what are" Adam interrupted her, got down on one knee and proposed. "Allie, this is where we laid our eyes on each other, we fell in love here, you complete me Allie and I will do anything for you. Will you give me the honor of making you my wife?" "OH YES ADAM!" she screamed and jumped into his arms, they thought they were alone until they saw Ryan walking up to the stage. "Hey man congratulations! I knew you were in love with her ever since Idol." "Yes I did! Ryan you are invited to the wedding." "Thanks man tell me the date and I'll make it." "I tell you when we know for ourselves." "Ok night yall." Allison and Adam stayed there for another hour just hugging, kissing, and singing.

Allison was in the house excited about the upcoming wedding when Adam came through the door. "Allie we have mail from Paula and Simon." "What does it say?" "Simon and her are getting married and heard we were and wanted to know if we would like to make it a double wedding." "Yes Adam I do!" she ran and hugged him. "I think you should call Paula and tell her the news." "Adam I will!" Allison called Paula and she was happy too. "Allison I knew yall were in love on Idol. Adam was so proud of you and always smiling when you performed, the night you left I though Adam would quit he was so alone he was crying off and on." "Oh I knew Adam loved me but I wasn't for sure. I knew he was upset but I didn't know he cried, he was so happy right before the finale, I saw him and wished him luck and pushed him to win and he did! I will always be his now." "Yes you will."

Adam and Allison called Ryan and Kris to tell them about the weddings, they called Ryan first. "Hey Yall" "Hey Ryan we are calling you to tell you we are getting married in a month at Paula and Simon's wedding." "Ok thanks for telling me, I will defiantly come." "Ok well see you then." Next they called Kris, "Hey lil bro what are you up to?" "Nothing much Katy just had another miscarriage and I am helping her through." "Oh I am sorry to hear that. I don't want to tell you happy news when yall are sad." "That will cheer us up what is it?" "Adam asked me to marry him and Paula and Simon wanted to know if we would want to get married at their wedding in a month and we said yes!" "Allie, oops I mean Allison that is great news congratulations! Katy and I will be there for sure." "Ok thanks lil brother, I want to ask you to be my best man." "Ok Adam I will! Is Allison still on?" "Yes I am Kris, you and Adam can both call me that now since he is with me. I'm sorry I snapped at you in the car that day." "I understand you wanted to make sure that your lover was alright." "Yes I did, he will always be my lover! Adam stop that we are still on the phone." "Allie I will let you go you sound like yall are busy. I will see yall later." "Ok bye!"

After they got off the phone Allison told Adam she couldn't wait to have his babies but he would have to wait. "That is fine baby, I will have you forever I can kiss and nibble on you all I want." "Yes Adam all you want too, you can start now if you want." "I will start now!" he started to kiss and necking her, she kissed back and he picked her up and laid her softly on the bed. "I love you Allie." "I love you too baby!" Soon after that they went to have cake. "Adam can you wait to the wedding?" "No Allie, but it looks like we have to wait!" "Yeah we do." she started to kiss him but got cake in the face, she threw cake back at him. "Who said we have to wait to throw cake?!" "Nobody did, now we have to get cleaned up." Adam took Allison to the bathroom and undressed her and cleaned her off. "Thanks baby but who will clean you up?" "I will!" "No, you won't, I will, you cleaned me up, now I will clean you." they started to laugh because Adam started to throw shampoo everywhere. When they got through playing Adam picked her up and they got in bed he laid her in his arms, Allison finally got her kiss, and Adam sung her to sleep. Adam watched her sleep and couldn't wait for a month to call her his own, he was going to dream about her that night.

The next day Adam woke up to the phone ringing he glanced at the clock it was 5:49am and Adam was worried, when he answered the phone he found out it was his mom. "Momma what's wrong?" "Baby, it's Mark he is in the hospital with liver failure." "Momma I will be up there around 7." "Ok your brother Vince is here now." When he hang the phone up he didn't have any emotions because when he was 5 his parents got divorced and his mom remarried to Mark, and he was always drunk when Adam was around and he was so afraid of Mark. 6:30 that morning he got dressed and went to fix Allison some breakfast then went to tell her he had to go to the hospital. "Adam I will be up around 8." "Ok Allie, please tell Kris." "Ok Adam I love you." "I love you too!" they kissed. When Adam got to the hospital his brother ran up to him. "Adam, dad is in bad shape, I am fixing to go test and see if I am a match for him." "Ok Vince, I don't know how to feel about Mark." "I know Adam, he was great to me." "The only thing he did for me was feel my cereal bowl up with milk. I will be praying that you are a match." "Thanks."

Kris and Allison came up and saw how Adam was doing. "Hey baby how are you doing with your mom and brother?" "I am doing ok I guess I don't know how to feel." he kissed Allison. "How is Vince doing?" "Kris, Vince is in breakdown mode he wants to save his dad so when Mark gets a new liver he can drink more and wreck that one. Vince doesn't know that Mark still drinks." "Oh Adam I don't know what to do?" "Join the club Kris I just want to help my brother." "I know you do, have you gone to see Mark?" "No, will yall come with me?" "Sure baby I will." "Sure bro I will too."

All 3 went to see Mark, "Hey Adam who is that pretty redhead beside you?" "Dad she is fixing to become my wife in a month." "Oh your mom told me but I was to drunk to remember." "Yeah, I know, Vince is beating himself up hoping he can be a match so he can give you his liver." Adam got some emotions but not for Mark but for Vince. "Ok dad I am going to see if Vince is a match." "I'm sorry you didn't have a great childhood, it was my fault." "I don't need a damn thing or symphony from you, I have my wife Allie, and my best friend Kris, but if you do find a liver I hope you can get help and live to see your grandchildren." "I'll quit Adam I know it will be hard but I'll make it I want to see my grandchildren." "Ok tell it to yourself not to me."

Adam found Vince in the bathroom crying. "Vince you alright?" "No Adam I am not a match for dad." "Vince I am sorry you should go have the time with dad." "Adam I-I can't see dad go. "Well Vince what do you want from me?" "Can you go see if you're a match for dad?" "I will do it to help you through him." "Adam thanks." Adam got his results by this time it was 3:00 pm. He went to show Vince the results. "Adam you're not even his son and you're a match." "I know." Then he went to show Allison and Kris. "Allie do you think I should owe Mark my liver?" "No Adam you don't owe Mark anything, but do it if you want to." "Allie thanks for the help but I need to help my brother, I know if it happened to my dad Vince would do the same for me." "Ok baby tell Mark first." "I will." "I will be here for yall." Kris told him. "Thanks Kris."

Adam went in Mark's room and found Vince crying to his dad. Adam told Mark the news, "Dad, I need you to get ready for surgery." "What for?" "I found you a liver." "Really?" "Yeah mine." "No Adam, I will not take it form you, I took your childhood I don't want to take anything else." "You need to take it you only have an hour left to live and you are going to take it. I have a great brother that loves you very much that is why I am going to give you my liver." 20mins later Adam was fixing to go into surgery, "Adam, 3 months ago you were here, I will be waiting for you when you get out just like I did before." "Sorry about the wedding." "That is fine Adam Paula and Simon knows what is going on. I will have you forever so when you get feeling better that is when we will get married." "Thanks for telling Paula and Simon what is going on maybe I will heal quick." "Ha-ha!" "I love you Allie." "Love you Adam!" They kissed a long 5 mins before they had to break it so Adam could go into surgery.2 hours later Allison and Kris were in the waiting room. Allison fell asleep on Kris after worrying about Adam. The doctor came out and told Kris the news. "If it is bad news don't wake Allie up." "Kris it is great news Adam is recovering rather quickly and Mark is too." "That is great can we see Adam now?" "Sure Kris go ahead." Kris didn't want to wake Allison she was sleeping peacefully. He picked her up and carried her to Adam. When he got in to see Adam, Adam was all looking fine. "Kris why are you carrying Allie is she hurt?" "No, she just went to sleep after worrying about you." "Well bring her to me so I can hold her again." "Are you strong enough?" "Yes Kris I will be released tomorrow." "Wow!" "We don't have to change the wedding either." "Great!" Allison woke up in Adam's arms. "Hi honey you sleep well?" "Yes I did I was dreaming of you. Are you ok?" "Yes baby I will be released tomorrow." "Wow!" "Yeah and I will still marry you in a month." "Adam I can't wait." "Me neither baby!" they finished the kiss they started 2 hours earlier. Adam's mom and brother interrupted them and Adam whispered to Allison they would finish it later. "Adam thanks for doing it for dad. When you feel ok you want to see him with me?" "I'll go now." "Ok." "Allie you can sleep in the bed it is warm and cozy for you." "Ok Adam I love you." "Back at you baby girl!" "Son you did a great thing today." "Thanks mom." They went to see Mark. "Adam son I will make this up to you, I want to come to the wedding." "Ok dad please get some help." "I will, now you can leave if you want." "No dad I want to start a relationship with you." "I should've done it years ago." "I know, I will be the one to help you get through your addiction." He went to hug Mark. "Dad I love you." "I love you too son." they both smiled. "Call me when you get home, I am going home tomorrow." "Ok son, I will call you. Your wife is beautiful." "Thanks she is sleeping now she was worried because I was in a coma in this hospital 3 months ago." "Son, I am sorry I wasn't here for you in that time or anytime." "You can stop saying you're sorry you can look forward and make it positive." "Ok son." "Night dad I will stop in tomorrow morning."

The next day was great. Adam went to see how Mark was doing and he was getting around good. "Bye dad I will see you later." Ok son take care," "You too!" Adam and Allison finally got home after the shopping trip Adam took Allison on. "Adam you are the sweetest and wonderful man I have every met." "And you are the cutest thang ever." Adam picked her up and kissed her like it was the last day of his life and put her softly on the bed. They both wrapped each other up and went to sleep in each other arms.

A week later Mark was discharged. "Dad you need to get help and fast." "That is where I am going. I am going to rehab." "That is great dad! We will be behind you the whole way." "I know yall will. Where is your beauty queen today?" Allison popped out from behind Adam. "Here I am dad." "Hi honey you sure are pretty." "Thanks that is because Adam treats me like a princess." "That's what he should be doing." "Ok let's get you going dad you will see plenty of us along the way." "I know and I can't wait till the wedding." "We can't either." They left and Mark was on his way to rehab.

The week of the weddings came Adam, his dad, and Mark was talking, "Dad I am glad I can see you this week at the wedding, where's Melinda?" "She had to stay home." "Oh. Mark I am so glad you got straightened out and we have a great relationship." "Me too Adam!" "I need to go see Simon and go over so things for the weddings." "OK I will see you again Saturday." Mark and Adam's dad said at the same time." "Ok yall bye." He went to go find Simon. Adam finally found Simon at the JC Penny's picking out clothes for the weddings, he joined in looking too when Simon said. "You finally got your girl after 2 years." "That ain't nothing I didn't wait around 9 years to finally ask her. Why were we so scarred to ask them earlier?" "I was afraid Paula would reject me, what about you?" "I was scarred that Allie thought I only liked her as a sister." "Well now we need to keep that to ourselves." "I agree!"

Paula and Allison were talking about their honeymoons. "Paula my honeymoon will be magical." "Mine too!" they both laughed out loud. "Here come our men." "Yep, Adam is so happy since he is with you." "Yea, I can see that too!" the men kissed their soon to be wives. "Adam what if we got the top 10 back together for the weddings?" "That will be great but yall better call them today so they can get here before Saturday." "Ok come on Paula we got to get busy calling." They called everyone up and they will be at the weddings. Megan will be Allison's maid of honor and Kris will be the best man. Ryan will be Simon's best man and Kara will be Paula's maid of honor. Adam and Allison would be reading their writing vows they wrote for each other.

The day of the wedding came and Megan came in and talked to Allison. "So when are you and Adam going to start a family?" "We are going to start it soon." "Wow! Matt and I have been married 4 months and we are going to have a child soon." "I can see that." Allison put her hand on Megan's growing belly. "I am so sorry I couldn't be there at your wedding, it was the day I found out that Adam was in a coma." "I know, don't cry on your wedding day. Adam is just fine." "I know every time I think about it I always get teary eyed." "While I am here do you want to go over your vows?" "Yes I will tell me what you think." "Ok go ahead." "Adam since the top 36 I knew that you were the only one for me. I saw those sexy blue eyes and fell in love. I didn't know how to say it on the show, I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I am so glad you made it out of that coma 4 months ago. I would be lost if I lost you. It has been 2 years since Idol and I know we'll have a great life together. I will always love you Adam Mitchell Lambert." "Oh Allie, your vows are so beautiful just like you, and you made me cry." Megan told her. Adam cried too at how beautiful Allison's vows were, he hoped his would live up to hers. "Allie, I started to fall in love with you in the top 36 also, your bubbly face made me addicted. I didn't know how to tell you I loved you, which you would have thought I only loved you as a sister, so I couldn't tell you on Idol. I am sorry too that it has taken me 2 years to express my love for you. Allison Nicole Ireheta I will always love you no matter what happens." They were married.

Mark and Adam mom came up to them first. "Son that was beautiful." "Thanks dad, I am so glad I have a relationship with you." "Me too!" Allison was left with the family till Adam came back from giving the DJ something. 2 mins later Adam came back and asked Allison to dance. She didn't know till she started dancing she was dancing to Adam sing "Come Home" it made her a little teary eyed. "Allison you ok?" "Yes I am just so glad I am finally home to you!" "Yes you are and I will never let you go." "I love you Adam." "I love you too baby!" Adam was off getting drinks and when he came back he saw Allison crying. "Baby what's wrong?" "Someone named Amy came by and told me that our marriage will never work out and you will be back with her." "Where is she now? I loved you longer than I loved her, I only dated her for a week, it was after the tour but that was only because you were dating Kris and I couldn't have you." "Oh baby, I love you so much, I know that Amy was jealous of me, and Mark told her to get out of here." "Thanks dad, it would've been ugly if I had come in." "Your welcome son, I love you and Allie so much I couldn't see yall hurt by her."

They told everyone bye and was off to Hawaii. They landed in Hawaii about 8 that night, Adam knew what he was about to do give Allison his love. Adam already knew that Allison wanted to start a family now and he is fixing to grant her wish. Adam stripped her down and started to love her. They made love till the sun came up. "Adam honey I love it when you love me it was so great." "Allie baby, I will do this anytime if you let me." They kissed and got up to start the day.

They went to walk on the beach hand in hand. "Allie you look so amazing." "So do you." "I have a great wedding gift for you." "What is it?" "Look behind you." Allison saw her mom and dad. "Allie, you and Adam are a great match." "Thanks dad, I told you he will take good care of me." "Yes, and I didn't doubt that one bit." "Allie we are right down the hall from yall in the hotel." "Oh really, when did yall get here?" "A week ago, Adam told us to stay for another week so we did." "Oh Adam!" Allison jumped onto Adam and kissed him. "While you are here, you can sit on my shoulders." "Are you sure they are strong enough?" "Yes they are strong enough for your little body." So Allison rode on his shoulders the whole afternoon,

2 weeks later they were back home in LA and Adam was in the recording studio and Allison was home taking a pregnancy test. She was pregnant! She couldn't wait till Adam got home so she could tell him. A few hours later Adam was home and Allison started running and yelling his name loudly. "Allie, I hear you are you hurt?" "No baby, I am so happy I am pregnant!" "Oh, baby that is great news!" "I told you!" Adam picked her up and spun her around. "Adam please put me down." he put her softly on the floor but not until he kissed her. "How far along are you?" "A month." "I can't wait for 9 months to be up." "Me neither babe but it will go by fast." Adam and Allison called Mark and Leila first. "Hey mom, dad, we have some news, we're expecting!" "That's great, thanks son for the liver so I can see my grandkids." "I know dad!" "Adam twins run in the family." "I know momma!" "Congratulations again yall will be great parents." "Thanks dad." Allison called her parents and they were thrilled as well and Allison just learned that her dad was a twin. She thought they might have twins. Then they called Kris they couldn't wait for everyone to know. "Hey Adam, what up brother?" "Allie and I have some news." "We are pregnant!" "Congratulations yall when is the baby due?" "8 months." "Right around Adam's birthday." "Kris it is around my birthday I was so thrilled that I forgot about that." "Yep I always remember my friend's birthdays. Katy and I will be over soon." "Ok!" Adam and Allison called everyone on Idol with them, they found out that Megan and Matt had a baby girl named Rose, they looked at the clock and it was midnight they went to bed shortly after. The next day they forgot that they didn't call Simon and Paula, so they called them. "Oh Allison you and Adam will be great parents, I also have some news too, Simon and I are expecting too!" "Paula that is great we will have kids that are close in age." "Yes they will I am 8 months along what about you?" "1 month." "It will go by fast." "I know and Adam and I would like yall to be our children's godparents." "We love to!" "Great I love you Paula!" "Love yall too!" the phone call ended

A month past and Allison was 2 months along and she and Adam were going to see what they were having, before they left to go to the hospital they heard that Paula had her baby, a boy named Simon Jr. 20 mins later they were in the doctor office and they found out they were having twin boys. Adam was so excited he hit the roof, he picked Allison up and hugged her. "Ok Adam that is enough." "Sorry about that baby, I am so excited." "Me too Adam!"

5 months later Adam was in the recording studio and he was in the middle of his song "Once in a Lifetime" and he started to think about Allison and the babies. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down but couldn't he think Allison was in labor and had the boys but had lost both of them and she was just hanging on, they were both heartbroken. Adam got out of that nightmare fast enough he couldn't handle putting his kids in the ground he went home to Allison and all the way home that nightmare kept replaying in his head, he couldn't take it anymore he let out tears. Allison saw him in the car bawling so she came over to the car. "Adam what's wrong?" Adam told her. "Adam you can see that I am still pregnant." "Yes I do and I love you!" "I love you too." "Allie I can't stand it if anything happened to you or the babies." "Adam please stop, I will meet you in bed." "Ok baby I will be there in a minute." they both kissed.

It was Adam's birthday also 5:47am when Allison started having sharp back pains, she walked to the kitchen and back to the bedroom hoping that it would help but didn't. "Adam wake up the babies are coming." Adam woke up put his clothes on and started packing. "Adam there is a bag already pack by the door and please calm down." Adam found the bag and hurried Allison to the car the got to the hospital 10 mins later. "Adam I am afraid." "Allie you are going to be alright. 20 mins later Allison was all ready to push and bring life to their twin boys, she held on to Adam's hand to Adam it felt like she was going to break it but he didn't care. He looked at Allison she was in so much pain and she was screaming and hollering he had never heard her in that much pain before. He silently prayed that his nightmare didn't come true. Adam Lambert Jr came first at 7:18 am and Mitch Lambert came at 7:21 am. Allison and Adam had tears of joy in their eyes. "Allie this has been the greatest birthday ever and I just thought of this my boys and I are all born in the 7 am." "Adam that is right I forgot." "Allison I am so proud of you I love you so very much." he said through his tears. Mitch had Allison features brown hair and brown eyes, Adam Jr had blond hair and those die hard baby blue eyes that his father seduced her with, they both had freckles all over their body like their father did. Allison called them their love dots. The nurse weighed both babies Adam Jr was 6lbs 3ozs and Mitch was 6 lbs and 7ozs. "Adam go and see where they are taking our babies." "Ok baby, I love you." "I love you too!"

The boys were 2 months old and in the middle of the nights Adam would sing to them and when Adam went to sleep Allison got up and saw her 2 little angels and told them stories of her and Adam. 2 am one morning Adam woke up to the smell of smoke. "Allie get up the house is on fire." "Adam get the babies." "Here take them I will lower yall down then I will." After he started to get some stuff the fire was in the bedroom. Allison prayed that Adam would get out she was yelling, "Hurry Adam." She was crying and shaking, she was glad Kris and Katy came over to comfort her. She was thinking she was about to lose him again. Adam finally got out without being hurt. "Adam if you would've died I would've killed myself." "Shush Allie don't say that I didn't die. Allie I know who did this it was Amy." "Yes Adam you are right I seen her today around here she was seeing the kids." Amy had hated Allison, and Amy got arrested that night and charged with arson and attempting murder.

2 weeks went by and Adam, Allison and the babies were set up in their new house, Paula's and Simon's house. Adam and Allison were looking forward to Leila's and Mark's visit to see the babies for the first time. "Allison, you and Adam have beautiful children." Mark said smiling. "Dad you can hold them they won't break." Allison said. So they were holding the boys and told Adam, Allison, Simon and Paula to go enjoy themselves for a while they were going to baby sit. So they went dancing.

4 days later Adam woke up to the phone ringing. "Hello" "Adam, Mark I-is d-dead." "Whoa, mom just take it easy and calm down." "Adam, Mark went out last night he didn't say where I thought maybe to see yall, but no I heard from a police officer that he is in the hospital and that he got in a car wreck and died at the scene and the bad thing is he was drinking." The last word almost got Adam _Mark was drinking. No he couldn't have heard right. _"You said drinking?" "Yes baby." "Momma I told him to stop or something like this would've happened. I guess he didn't listen." "I haven't told Vince can you come tell him please? Mark told me last night that he loved to see the boys and he couldn't wait to spoil them but he can't now." _No he sure couldn't. Adam thought._ Adam got emotional. "I loved Mark for almost 2 years and now he is gone and never see his grandchildren again. Allison and I will meet you at the hospital soon. Why does everything bad happen to us?" "Adam I guess that's the way it goes." "Yea but I didn't tell Mark I loved him or even a goodbye." "I know baby, but Mark knew you loved him. He loved you very much too. When they got to the hospital Vince came to ask them, "Why are we here?" "Vince I have some bad news, dad died this morning he was drinking and crashed his car into a tree." Vince was crying so hard that he couldn't control himself, he and Adam talked for a few mins then they went to the mall to pick some clothes out for the funeral.

2 days later was the funeral, Adam cried in the middle of "Amazing Grace" when he sang it he remembered the great memories he had with Mark over the last 2 years. "Adam I am sad too, now Adam J and Mitch won't know their grandpa." "I know Allie" Adam said through his tears.

2 years later it was Adam's and the boy's birthdays, Adam turned 27 and the boys turned 3. "Happy Birthday Daddy" the boys shouted to him. "Happy Birthday to yall too!" "Oh yea we kind of forgot." they went down to see Paula and Simon. Simon was asleep but not Paula or Simon J. Simon J told Mitch and Adam J he wanted his daddy to look like Adam, so the boys took some Paula's makeup and put it on Simon, then they painted his nails black. "There he looks like daddy now." Adam J told his cousin. 5 mins later Simon woke up and screamed, "What the hell is on my face?" Mitch and Adam J went running to Paula. "Auntie Paula, Uncle Simon mean." "Simon why are you cursing for?" "Paula don't you see what's on my face?" "Yes I do you look like Adam now!" she told him laughing.

The next day was Adam J's and Mitch's first day of school, Allison walked them since it was a beautiful day. She wanted Adam to go with them but he was in the recording studio and she understood. Allison had just left Mitch and Adam J at school and she was walking home when she saw Kris swerving all over the road she tried to get out of his way but couldn't Kris had hit her. Kris got out of his truck crying, "Allison please wake up, I didn't mean to hit you I have been a wreck for 2 weeks." "K-Kris d-don't let me d-die, call Adam and tell him I-I l-love h-him and f-for h-him t-to t-take c-care o-of the k-kids." she choked. "Allison you won't die, and I am calling Adam right now." "Kris I am so s-scared." "Me too Allie, please d-don't close y-your e-eyes." he looked down at her she already closed her eyes. "A-Allie p-please w-wake u-up, I-I a-am s-so s-sorry." Kris cried and called Adam.

Adam heard his phone buzzing and looked down and saw Kris was calling him, "I wonder what Kris wants." he answered it and heard Kris crying. "Adam, I-I'm s-sorry." "Kris what's wrong?" "A-Allie, I-I was s-swerving a-all over the road, I have been a wreck since the miscarriage 2 weeks ago." "Slow down Kris what about Allie?" "I-I-I h-hit her, she was walking home from school, I am taking her to the h-hospital now." "Kris y-you d-did w-what." Adam choked back his tears. "I-I am s-sorry A-Adam, she I-is in sleep mode and won't w-wake u-up." "I am coming up there right now." "Ok I will call Katy to go get the boys and stay home with them." That brought another problem up how could Adam tell the boys what had happened to their mother.

They were at the hospital and the doctor told them that Allison was in a deep coma and they didn't see her making it out. Adam got down on his knees and prayed and cried. "Adam I will be here for you." "Thanks Kris I guess this is what Allie went through when I was in a coma." "Yes it was." "Kris I need to tell you that this isn't your fault, it wasn't anybody's fault." "Adam it's my fault I should've watched where I was going." "Kris come here, this isn't your fault quit blaming yourself." Adam and Kris were both hugging and crying together.

The last 3 day were hard on Adam and Kris, Mitch and Adam J were at home staying with Simon and Paula, but they wanted to come see Allison. Adam was thinking what he was going to say to their son's about Allison, he got down on his knees and prayed. _Lord please give me the courage and strength for telling the boys what happened to their mother. _When he got back up and wiped his tears away he say his 2 boys looking sad at him. "Daddy why you crying?" Mitch asked. "I not crying baby, that is just water." Adam J wandered to see his mom in bed, "Daddy why is momma here is momma gonna die?" he said tears. "No baby momma is going to be just fine." Adam wrapped the boys up and hugged them and told them that momma was sleeping. "She has been sleeping for a long time she must have been tired." Mitch said. The Mitch asked the same question as his brother just asked, "Is mommy going to die daddy? Papaw was here and he died." Adam remembered that they were up there when they went to see Mark the night he died. "Uncle Simon is here to get yall I will see yall later, love yall." "Love you too daddy." they told him then they went over to Allison and said, "Night mommy I hope you get rested and wake up really soon." Adam had tears welling up but he couldn't cry in front of his boys. Simon walked in and whispered, "You need to stay her with Allie, she needs you. The boys will be ok. We will be praying for yall." "Ok thanks Simon." Adam was at the end of Allison's bed as he sung "Time for Miracles." "Baby I will never give up on you." he told Allison while crying, the reality sat in on him that Allison might not pull through and he got teary eyed as he prayed. _Lord if you are going to take my Allie away from me and the children please give me the strength to raise the kids she and I were raising them. I love her so much I can't see her suffer anymore so if you are going to take my Allie away please do it quick and fast." _Adam heard the beeping sounds and he knew Allie was gone from him, he cried and said, _"Lord thank you for not letting her suffer anymore." _"What are you talking about?" Allison asked him. "Baby girl you're alive." "What are you talking about I was alive all this time." "I thought you were gone, I heard the beeping." "Adam you are just imagining stuff." "Well maybe I am but I don't know." "Adam can you get me out of this bed so I can hug and kiss you?" "Yes baby, I can" he took the IV's out of her arm and the beeping came back. "Adam you can't do that." a nurse told him as she quickly came into the room. "She's all better." "Well I guess I can go get the doctor and let him look her over and release her." the doctor gave her an ok look and released her. "Baby I am so glad I didn't have to wait 2 weeks for you to wake up, I wouldn't have survived without you." "See what I mean when you were in the coma and you came out." "Yes baby I do understand why you were that way. I love you Allie." "I love you too!" Adam called Kris and told him to meet him at home he needed to tell him something. When Adam and Allison was in the house everyone cheered. "Momma, Momma, your awake." Allison ran up and picked her boys up. "I will never leave yall again." she told him. That night Adam was glad to get his baby home, he carried her to bed. "Adam I have missed your love please give it to me." "Ok darling whatever you want." "I want it bad, I want to add to the family tonight." "Are you sure you are ok." "Yes Adam. I need you." he gave her all of his love that night.

2 months later on their anniversary Allison gave Adam a huge surprised, "Adam come here." she put his hand on her growing belly. "Allison are you pregnant?" "Yeah baby I am." "What do you think we will have this time around?" "I doesn't matter to me whatever we have it will be loved so very much." "Yes it will be baby." Adam kissed her and her belly like as if he was gone away and just got back home.

2 months later they found out it was going to be another boy. "Allie I will have a great legacy to carry on." "Yes you will." they called up Kris and told him that they wanted him to be the baby's godfather along with Simon. "Ok Adam I love to!" What are yall going to name him?" "Not sure yet." "Tell me when yall are at the hospital so I can come meet my godson." "I will Kris."

5 months later Adam called Kris to meet them at the hospital Allison was having the baby. They named him Kristopher Allan Lambert. Adam picked it out and named him after his best friend. "Adam one more baby and that will be all ok?" "Ok baby you birthed 3 beautiful kids and if you want one more your wish will be granted." Paula and Simon's house would be full. Adam and Allison lived there with Mitch, Adam J, now Kris, and soon to be Paula's baby Mariah.

2 weeks later Kris Lambert died, from SIDS and Adam and Allison were heartbroken. Kris said to them, "You should've named him something else." "That wouldn't have mattered Kris, he was so sick." "Well I know but I was so attached to him." "I know Kris we all were." "Allie is going to have another baby so yall will be fine, I was pretending that he was my and Katy's." "Kris I am so sorry but we are going to miss our son too."

A year later Mariah was 6 months old and Allison was having her last baby she prayed she wouldn't lose it. "It's a girl!" the nurse told them. Allison was so overwhelmed the ultrasounds said the baby was going to be another boy she couldn't talk so Adam named the baby "Allie Nicole Lambert." 2 years later they found out that Kris and Katy finally had a baby, a boy and named his Kris Allen Jr.

20 years went by so fast, Mitch came home and told his parents that he married Mariah Cowell and they would become grandparents soon." "Oh." Adam and Allison said at the same time. Then a few days later Allie came home and told them that she married Kris Allen Jr. and they were going to be parents soon. That was the best news so far that they got, but would Christmas day change it?

Adam J was in Iraq on his 2nd tour and was supposed to come home for Christmas, but 2 days before Christmas day 2 soldiers came and knocked on the door and Adam answered it. "Mr. Lambert may we please come in?" "Sure my wife is cooking some dinner for my son's homecoming where is he?" "We have some bad news." Allison came in the room with tears in her eyes. "Mr. and Mrs. Lambert we want to thank your son he was a true hero." "Oh my god." Adam said through his tears, and said silently to himself without saying it out loud. _"I no he lived in hell every single day so I asked oh God was there some way I could take his place? Will he think he's all alone when there's no one to hold his hand and you are far away. I miss you son, I love you Adam J."_ "We are very sorry for your loss your son died 2 days ago." By this time Allison and Adam were both bawling now, Mitch and Allie both heard their parent's cries so they ran down the stairs. "What wrong momma?" Mitch asked. "Honey Adam J I-is d-dead." "No he can't be I won't believe it, I seen him 2 days ago." "No Allie, that was his angel." Adam told his daughter. 3 days later Adam J was buried between his grandpa Lambert and Kris, he will be with his brother now, he was only 23.

2 years has past since that horrible day and Mitch and Allie become parents and Adam and Allison were grandparents to Simone Lambert and Pauline Allen. "Hey Pauline, you might not know me now but you will baby girl." Adam told 5 month old Pauline. "Hey daddy, I think Pauline looks like you with all her freckles and blond hair." "Yeah Allie but she also has features of you too!" "Daddy I remember when me and Adam J were babies, momma told us that you almost died." Mitch said. "Yes I almost did and so did your mother." "Oh what happened?" "I was thinking about your mom and I was in a car wreck and I was in a coma and your mom stayed by me for 14 days then I woke up and I stayed by her for almost 30 years. She almost died when she got hit, she was in a coma for 3 days." "Adam what are you talking about?" "Nothing dear." "Wow I have never heard that story before." Allie said. "I know your mother didn't tell you because she was shaken up after Kris died." "Who was Kris?" "Allie that was your brother he died before you were born." "Oh I didn't know that either."

3 months later Allison and Adam celebrated their 30 year anniversary. "We have been married 30 years already I wonder how many years we have left with each other?" "Don't talk like that we have many more." The next day Adam had some disturbing news he had brain cancer. Allison couldn't believe it Adam was dying just like he was 30 years ago. Allison was crying and praying that Adam would beat cancer but she didn't think he would. "Allie don't cry I will beat this just like 30 years ago." "I sure hope so I don't know what to do without you."

9 months later Allison was going to wake Adam for breakfast but found him dead. She was so heartbroken, she through herself over him and cried. "Oh Adam I will join you soon." Adam was 53 years old. Allison couldn't be away from him long. She wrote a letter to her kids saying, "_I love yall very much me, daddy, Adam J, Kris, Simon and Paula will be watching yall from heaven. Have a great live and we'll see yall again one day. Love Momma." _She found some pills of Adam's and took them, she joined Adam 30 mins later. She went to see him on the green grass in heaven, she told him she couldn't live without him, also they needed to fly with the rest of the family to go tell Allie, Mitch, Kris, and Mariah that they are all safe in heaven. They flew with their perfect wings along with Paula and Simon who died 2 months before in a car wreck.

Sorry it was so long please watch for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Angel Visits and Idol Tapes

In the last chapter was about Adam and Allison s live story. In this chapter the family of Adam s and Allison s gets Angel Visits and Idol Tapes

It has been 2 years since Adam and Allison drifted away from their family. Allie and Mitch had more kids Pauline Allen is now 5 and the newest member Allison which was 2. Mitch had Simone Lambert, Adam 3rd and Kris Lambert Jr. their ages were 5, 3, and 1 1/2.

Oh how Allie wished she could see her parents and wished they were alive to see their grandchildren grow up but she knew they were watching from heaven. She didn t know her wish was about to come true. Kris Allen JR came into the room carrying a sleeping Allison he told Allie that they had company. Who are they baby, I am not up to visiting? Allie, I know you would visit these. she saw her parents. Momma, Daddy. Allie yelled through her tears. Oh baby it s alright daddy s here. I know I am just so surprised. We have been watching from heaven. Allison said.

Mommy who are those people? Pauline asked. That is grandma and grandpa. Gramma and Grampa. Yes. Gramma, Grampa I member you I think. We talked to you and sung to you. Oh yeah I member now, you had that big voice and grampa was the loudest. they all laughed. Allie, Allison looks just like you. Allison told her daughter. Momma, I named her after you I was so scarred after yall left us. I had a miracle child Allison came 2 months early she was dying, I didn t know what to do. Now she is a healthy 2 years old. Allie you wasn t alone we were with you we wished we could ve been here for yall in that time. Me too momma but I am glad to see you now. Mitch has a surprise for you and daddy.

Hey mom, dad. Mitch said. I have 2 new grandchildren for yall to meet. Ok well got get them. Here they are this here is Adam the 3rd and he is 3 and this is baby Kris Jr he is 1 1/2. Oh Mitch I am so blessed to have my son name his child after his late brother. I wanted to do it. Daddy who is that he looks like me. Adam this is your grandpa. Oh hi grandpa. Come here baby so me and grandma can hug you. kay. So Adam and Allison played with their grandkids and Adam J, Simon and Paula came in.

Hey Adam J, I missed you. Allie started saying. I missed you too lil sis. I remembered when you came to visit me and told me you were in Heaven I didn t tell mom and dad so that Christmas I tried not to believe you were dead. Ok that is enough about dying. Adam said. Allie go get the top 10 and Kris J go get you dad. Ok daddy. Allie said. We ll watch the kids when yall gone. After they left Adam and Allison were singing lullabies to the kids. Oh Allison, Allie and Mitch has beautiful children just like we did.

1 hour later Allie brought over Megan, Matt, Anoop, Michael, and Lil and Kris J came in with Kris Sr. They all didn t know what Adam was up to. Ok yall I am going to put in some DVDs in the player. Adam told his friends and family. Before I play these I want to tell yall that this was 2 years before I married Allison we were in love with each other on the show and yall might see that. I know Kris, Matt, and Michael knew I loved Allison. 1 more thing 4 months before I married Allie I was in a bad wreck Kris Sr called Allison and told her and she didn t know if I was going to make it or not. I was in a deep coma and for 2 weeks Allison was by my side weeping for me to get better. Ok since that is out of the way these are Idol tapes of me and Allison. Oh daddy I have always wanted to watch them ever since I was a little girl. Allie said. Aunt Paula and Uncle Simon are here too. Hey babies. Simon might have been mean to Adam but he like him. I like Allison too Paula. Simon added. Ok that is enough talk my kids wants to watch these tapes before they get old. Adam said.

The first performance they watched was Adam s Satisfaction on top 36. Dad that was so great you will have to sing that to us. Mitch I am better then that just waits and see. I was so nervous how America would react to me on Idol when I just got off of acting. We could never tell that you were nervous. Simon said. I didn t know you were an actor. Allison said. Yes baby I was. The next song was Black and White Dad I remember you used to come sing that so me and Adam J when we were babies. Mitch said. Yep I sure did. Simon was plugging her eyes up when Ring of Fire came on and Paula slapped him. Dad you were so sexy there. Allie said. Your mom thought so too! Allison kissed him. Allison told me that I was sexy but I thought she meant that in a brother-sister way. Tracks for my Tears was the next and left the family in awe. The performance that left the family crying was If I Can t Have You. Why did you sing that and for who? Paula asked. I sung that for Allison if I couldn t have her I didn t want anybody. I was too afraid to tell her on Idol. Pauline was amazed too she asked Kris Sr, Papaw why Auntie Paula crying? I think grandpa made her think of Simon. Oh. Pauline said and went back to watch the videos. Michael butted in and said. Allison was crying too. Oh Michael shut up I think Adam knows that by now. Allison said. Another performance the family loved was Whole Lotta Love Oh Adam I love that performance. Allison said and the rest of the family agreed. I was debating that night between Whole Lotta Love and Sweet Child O Mine and I went to ask Allie what one I should do and she told me she would like me to sing Whole Lotta Love and I m glad I did. he went to kiss Allison. Aw yall are so cute. Allie said. Well I think that was a stupid performance. Michael said. Well why don t you just leave we don t need you here being rude. Kris Sr. spoke up. Fine I will go. the family was so busy watching the DVDs that they didn t know that Michael died in a car wreck. They kept on watching the DVDs when another angel popped in it was Michael. Michael I thought you left why are you here? Kris Sr asked. I was killed. Oh.

They started watching Allison s and all the family loved I Can t Make You Love Me and Slow Ride Adam did a version of I Can t Make You Love Me on Upright Cabaret. Allison said. I wished we could see the tapes when he wasn t on Idol. Mitch said. Oh yall might see them later on. Adam told him. After all the DVDs were watched Allie asked them a question, Mom, dad how did yall know yall were meant to be? Easy Allie, the day of the wreck I was going to see Allison 32 years ago. I knew she was the one for me, after I came out of the coma the first thing I saw was her. I knew she was the one I wanted and loved. Oh baby I knew you were for me too! So 4 months later I married Allison at Paula s and Simon s wedding and had 4 beautiful kids and now we have 5 beautiful grandchildren. We would love to see yall again soon. Goodbye we ll see yall later and we ll be watching yall. In a flash they were gone. Allie kept on watching the DVDs of her parents and the next thing she knew she was in the bed with Kris J. I am so glad your family came to visit. Kris said. Me too baby. Allie said through her yawn. 


End file.
